1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method and system for reserving a processor in a multiprocessor system for availability of replacement in response to detection of an error in a non-reserved processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent processor chips contain multiple processors, with each processor on the chip known as a logical processor. In a multiprocessor system, a problem that sometimes occurs is that one of the processors on the chip fails, or the chip fails in its entirety. Various computer manufacturers have an interest in high availability systems that support recovery from a failure. Typically, these systems implement a hardware error recovery mechanism to automatically and transparently recover from most transient errors.
When a central processor in a multiprocessor system encounters an error, it is very desirable to not lose the work being done on that processor and to move that work to another processor that is still operating in the system. Several methods are known for solving this problem. For example, one known solutions is to move the architected state of the failed processor to an on-line processor in the system with the help of the operating system. However, since the mechanism uses the operating system to perform the function, the customer is aware that the incident occurred. U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,962 to Goodrum et al. proposes a hot spare boot circuit to automatically reassign the power up responsibilities of a second processor in the event the primary processor should fail. However, this solution is limited to failure in a processor at the time the processor is powered on and does not address a solution to a processor that fails during operation subsequent to powering on. Accordingly, the state of the art is limited to non-transparent solutions in the event of a failed processor.
There is therefore a need to provide a method and system for transparently reassigning responsibilities of a failed processor to a reserved processor without a modification to the operating system. The reserved processor is essentially hidden to the customer and is activated in response to an error in an active processor.